1. Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to antennas and, more particularly, relate to devices and methods that increase capabilities of beam forming networks.
2. Related Art
Some of the major challenges in designing antenna beam forming networks and systems include reducing and/or eliminating dead zones and a lack of flexibility in terms of beam width and multiple input/multiple output (MIMO) capabilities.